Of Crowns and Thrones
by KingdomsFalling and Eydis Star
Summary: After Gaius mysteriously dies and Althea takes the throne until Magnus comes of age, all things change for the better in Limeros. But as enemies draw near and the mystery of the kindred begins to reveal itself , alliances must be made for the survival of Mytica.
1. The New Ruler

**OF CROWNS AND THRONES**

 ** _by_ KingdomsFalling  & Eydis Star**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 _Everything in the Falling Kingdoms world belongs to Morgan Rhodes._

 **NOTES**

 _Chapter one of the collaboration between I, beccaylaa (KingdomsFalling), and Eydis. Neither of us know how this is going to end or where it will go so I hope everyone enjoys it. :)_

* * *

 **Chapter I. _The New Ruler_**

Althea didn't know what to say as Magnus's body was carried in. All she could do was watch, her eyes focusing for a moment on his eyes. For a moment they were scrunched up and then they opened, filled with sadness and despair. Then pain would course through him again and the cycle would continue. Althea broke her trance with her son's eyes and focused on the damage.

His face was bloodied and bruised. He moaned clutching at his chest while coughing harshly. He had bruises along his throat, this was what caught Althea's attention most of all. The knight who carried him laid the prince down in his chambers with Althea and Lucia following behind. Lucia was frantic, wringing her hands together and pacing by the bed as the healer inspected her brother. But Althea's expression held no emotions. Lucia didn't know why but neither sadness, worry, nor anger were apparent on her mother's face. The queen simply didn't know which emotion she should feel.

Lucia fell beside her brother clutching his hand and whispering comforts to him. Althea stood silently, her lips kept in a thin line and hands clenched to the point her knuckles were white. Her worry over her son's health was the only thing keeping her from breaking everything in her path or breaking down in sobs.

The healer turned to the queen. "He seems to have broken his nose, jaw, and a few ribs, my queen."

"And what of his throat?" Althea's voice was firm and regal, the way it only became when her son was involved. Magnus turned his head away, not wanting to admit what had exactly transpired in his father's study but the healer who had saved his life already knew.

"When we entered the king was in a panic. He was caught in a rage and must not have realized he was choking Magnus…we were able to draw breath back into the prince before it was too late but had it been only a moment longer…" The healer trailed off, obviously seeing Althea's pained expression. He didn't need to say it, the queen already knew.

"Oh, Magnus…" Lucia gave a soft whimper as she cleaned the blood from her brother's face. He wished to tell her he was fine but his throat hurt too much to speak.

Althea stormed from the chambers and walked, and walked. She didn't stop until she found herself in Lucia's maze, turning sharply in circles with a sudden panic of feeling lost within the green walls. Suddenly everything crashed down on her. The years of a cold marriage, the physical and mental abuse upon herself and her son, and the ever watchful eyes from her subjects, crying out to her and helpless to assist them. She began to run, running to hopefully relieve the pounding ache within her but all it did was free her of the maze but even now she still felt trapped. Althea felt a sob rising in her throat but she pushed it down. She had cried enough in the past years.

Tonight was all she could take. She walked over to the fountain and inspected her reflection. She'd been so beautiful once, long raven hair and with shining eyes. Gaius stole that from her too. He had ruined everything. He had not just hurt her but her children as well. Althea knew tonight would be it.

She returned to the palace, raising her head high and placing her hands in front of her. She fixed her skirts and tucked back a piece of graying hair and made her way for Gaius's study. Upon entering she saw only the back of his chair, but underneath she saw his boots and one foot tapping slightly. He stared intently at the fire as if watching the dance of the flames could burn away the memory of his half dead son. The queen closed the doors behind her.

"I thought I made it clear I didn't want to be disturbed." Gaius said to the intruder, but Althea made no move to leave.

"I'm disturbed.." Althea said. Gaius looked around, surprised to see his usually quiet queen standing in his study defying him with her presence. "Our son lies in his bed nearly beaten to death and, according to the healer, he had been seconds from the clutches of death. He would have died by your hands."

Gaius gave a scoff and turned back to the inferno. "Do you expect me to beg for your forgiveness? Get out…"

"Ever since we were bound together, the only thing I swore to myself I'd stand up to you about was our children's life." She wanted to run so badly, back to her chambers and hide from her monstrous husband but she did not. She kept even steps and approached the king of blood as brave as any champion ever could. "I cannot stand for this." She stood at his side now, looking down upon him.

"And what do you intend to do?" Gaius chuckled. "I could have you taken to the dungeons and whipped for such insolence. Do not think this marriage protects you."

"No such delusions reside within my mind. I know your favor lies far from me. But Magnus is as much my son as he is yours and he is the exception to my silence." Her tone turned venomous. "I've thought much about what will transpire tonight. I've doubted myself.." She stepped forward, emptying a vial she had within her hands into Gaius's wine without the king noticing as he kept his eyes trained on the fireplace. "…but I know what I do is right."

"And what exactly are you doing, my valiant queen?" Gaius jeered, taking the goblet between his fingers and bringing it inches from his lips. Althea felt as if her heart would burst from her chest.

"As Magnus's mother…." She bit her lip and tightened her hands. "I command you to never hurt him again!"

The strike came quickly as expected and Gaius bellowed a laugh making her cringe as she pushed herself off the floor. Her fingers touched her lips and brought them back to see blood upon them but suddenly her breath hitched as she watched the king gulp down the last of his wine.

"Bitter Limerian wine.." He grumbled and threw it at her. It hit its target upon her forehead making her cry out. Gaius suddenly gripped her shoulders and pressed her against the wall. "You don't command me to do anything! You've done nothing to help this kingdom! You don't get to command anyone!"

"I just did the best thing this kingdom could ask for…" She said, she felt laugh rise to her lips and soon it became hysterical as Gaius's raged eyes became confused but he soon felt himself grow hot and his chest tightening. He dropped Althea and she kept laughing as the king heaved and fell upon his back.

His eyes began to redden and bulge, he scraped his fingers at his chest to open his clothes and perhaps relieve the pressure. But it did nothing. He writhed on the floor in agony making the queen look upon with a pleased smile.

Althea regained her composure as she watched him cough blood upon his lips. She ran from the room, with fake tears forming in her eyes.

"Help! Please, the king needs help!" She cried out, falling upon her knees. Her acting performance was phenomenal. Guards rushed past her along with healers, she stayed on the floor sobbing. Soon Lucia's arms wrapped around her with her own cries creating a chorus of grief, but the difference was that's Lucia's tears were genuine.

"My queen and princess…" The healer said, reaching out to take Althea's hand. She accepted and rose to meet the physician's gaze. "The king seems to have suffered some sort of burst within his heart. He died soon after we came into the room."

"Oh father.." Lucia cried, she felt into Althea's embrace and cried upon her mother's bosom.

Althea rubbed her hand along Lucia's fine hair. This was the most intimate moment Althea had ever shared with Lucia. "Go to bed, my daughter." She spoke with genuine care making Lucia's eyes widen slightly as she pulled away. "I shall inform Magnus of your father's passing. We will deal with the means of his burial in the morning."

Lucia nodded and retreated down the corridor holding her face in her hands. Her handmaidens began offering her tissues and rubbing circles on her back. Althea began walking in the direction of Magnus's room. She did not know how her son would react to this but the only pain she felt in this death was the grief her children would feel. Surely Magnus would mourn his father whom he'd been trained to become. But soon Althea would change that and Magnus would become who he had always meant to be.

Althea saw Sabina sprinting down the corridor towards the study where Gaius's body laid lifeless. Althea almost chuckled at the thought of Sabina's face when she realized her source of power was gone. Magnus was but sixteen with five years till his twenty first birthday, the age he'd be permitted to take the throne. She was queen now and Sabina would find no home in her castle.

Things were going to be different under Althea's reign. Magnus would be happy. Lucia would be able to practice her magic freely and learn to control it. She'd be free of Sabina. No one would look down upon her. She will not allow the tyranny caused by her husband to continue.

Under her guiding hand, Limeros would be brought into a new age.


	2. The Troubled Minds

**NOTES**

 _I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fanfic, every single comment it's very much appreciated by the both us, and it is really encouraging to know you are enjoying our story so far. The same thing goes to everyone who favorited and followed the story. Every kind of feedback is appreciated, actually. We don't actually know where the story is going, but we are really excited about it. The only thing we know right now is that we will alternate writing chapters. Beccaylaa writes one and then I write one and so on. We are deeply enjoying writing this and we hope you're all enjoying reading it as much as we are. So thank you, thank you for reading!_

 _And, moving on, here's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it and I can't wait to read your opinion in the comments._

 _-Eydis._

* * *

 **Chapter II. _The Troubled Minds._**

Magnus opened his eyes slightly and waited a second for his sight to get used to the darkness surrounding him. There were a few candles lit in the room but none was enough to illuminate the whole place. He was in his chambers, he noticed. There was a faint smell of herbs around the room, probably used to heal his wounds, and a dying fire in the hearth that brought little warmth to the room. Or maybe it provided enough warmth, he couldn't truly tell, his whole body felt too hot and the environment too cold.

He tried to move but a shot of pain stopped him. His chest, his ribs, were burning in agony. He cleared his throat and cringed in pain once more. His whole throat ached, so did his jaw and his nose. It was painful to breathe and even more painful to move. _This is it. Father finally managed to kill me and now Tobias can take the throne and I'll wither into nothing._ He rolled his eyes, the first movement that didn't cause him unbearable pain, at his own thought and restrained the desire to laugh. If breathing hurt, laughing would probably kill him.

 _Maybe I should laugh and end this._ He stayed completely still, looking at the ceiling. His hands clenched in tight fists. _Great. Now I am gloating in self-pity. Marvelous._

His throat was dry and, under the hope that a little sip of water would ease the ache somewhat, he tried to move his head to the side, looking for a glass or a jar of water that some servant might have left close. However, the thought dissipated from his mind once he saw his mother sitting in a chair next to his bed. Their eyes met and she blinked rapidly. There was something off about her, an air of expectation and a sense of hope that threw him off. His mother was usually so impassive, so cold, like a frozen lake in the middle of winter. Now, however..., now she looked like an avalanche of snow, unstoppable, uncontainable... unstable.

He parted his lips to speak, a sense of numbness spreading through his jaw when he did, but she stood so quickly the words died in his mouth with an abrupt breath.

"My boy, I thought you were sleeping. I thought you were having a nightmare." She approached him and tenderly brushed his hair out of his forehead. He parted his lips a little bit more, trying to speak, but he was incapable of doing so. He stared at her, too surprised by her behaviour for the words to leave his chest. It should be expected, after all, that his mother was caring in such a situation. He had never been this badly injured by his father before. The incident with the scar had been bloody, but had not cause as much damage as this instance. But it still felt odd to have her there, tenderly looking out for him. "How do you feel?"

The ache in his throat was bothering him and he knew that every word would cause a great deal of pain, so he restricted himself to his immediate needs. "Water."

The word left his parted lips like the croak of a bird and Althea nodded curtly just once and moved to the door. He watched her and then stared at the door when she disappeared through it. Not a minute had passed when she came back with a glass filled with crystalline water.

"Drink, my dear." She pressed the glass against his mouth, tilting it slightly and letting the water caress his lips to then fall, fresh, into his mouth. The pain was instant, like broken glass pressing against the walls of his throat. He avoided the reflex to grimace or cringe and kept drinking, a newfound thirst urging him on. Every swallow was a shot of sharp pain but it slowly started to dissipate into a smouldering ache, not quite as strong but bothersome still. When he had already drank half the content of the glass, his mother pull it away. "Don't drink too much. The healer said it would be better to drink small sips at a time."

He nodded and sank back into his pillows, letting his eyes close. He tried to take deep breaths and ignore the pain. One, the world started to hide behind a thick mist, two, sound and light faded slowly, a humming sound covering his ears, three…

"Magnus". His mother's voice resembled for a second the coldness it usually tinted her every word and Magnus opened his eyes abruptly to focus on her. She stood now straighter, with a face that revealed nothing. _Something has happened. Something is wrong._ The weird air he sensed around her earlier was still there. _An air of expectation and a sense of hope._ He gulped and licked his lips. She spoke before he could. "There is something I must tell you, son. Something has happened."

 _Is it about Lucia?_ He was desperate to ask but the ghost of pain kept him in silence. His hand grabbed hers, urging his mother to speak.

"Your father, my boy, he..." she drifted off and looked at him in the eyes. _She wouldn't look so peaceful had something happened to Lucia. And father would never hurt her._ Before he could relax, Althea spoke again. "Your father died."

The words lacked meaning and for a second they felt as if they were bubbles in a thick mud that covered the entire room. The air was too thick to breathe and her words couldn't get through. They never reached his ears.

But then the bubbles exploded and the air was cleared. Fresh air filled his lungs in a deep involuntary inhale and his mother's words were screamed with the force of cannonballs. _Your father died._ He frowned. His father was pretty much alive when he was choking him, how could he be dead now? Gaius was a healthy man. How? _How?_

He looked at his mother and she was attentively looking at him, as if waiting for his reaction. _Should I react a certain way?_ It was shocking and he mostly felt numb. But then, there it was, a small piece of pain in his heart. _My father died._ The thought should have created a greater impact, at least a few tears. But there was just a little, tiny, piece of pain and a numb feeling floating through his limbs.

 _My father died_ , he repeated the words in a vain attempt to create a bigger reaction but the result was the same. The little piece of pain, the numbness and something else. Something sweeter and disconcerting. Something akin to _relief._

And then three words left his mouth without him even meaning two. Three words that came from the deepest part of his heart, like a breath of his soul. Three words that brought tears to his mother's eyes.

"We are free."

She smiled under the veil of tears and nodded eagerly, almost desperately. Her eyes shone with the warm light of the candles and, suddenly, she seemed ten years younger. Younger, stronger, _happier_. She approached him with a swift movement and hugged him tightly. His injured ribs protested but he kept absolutely quiet. Magnus didn't want to spoil the moment. "We finally are, my son. No one will hurt us ever again. No one will hurt _my children_ ever again."

Her voice, so full of conviction and love, melted his heart. He might have lost a father, but his mother, the mother he remembered fondly from his childhood, that caring mother that loved him deeply and looked at him with hope and the promise of a bright future, that woman was _finally_ back. Without her mask of ice, without her innuendo of indifference.

"My boy, I love you so." She whispered to him and Magnus buried his face in his mother's shoulder.

"I love you too, mother." He smiled. "I love you too."

But a tiny thought keep nagging him at the back of his mind. His mother's words were repeated over and over again, overlapping each other. _Your father died - No one will hurt_ my children _again._ And a deep voice, a deep voice that sounded remarkably like his father overshadowing his mother's words till they turned into a rumble of nonsense, whispered to him: _How convenient._

* * *

 **Auranos.**

With a deep sigh, king Corvin stared at the stack of scrolls and paperwork in front of him. It had been a long day, having to spend most of it locked in the very same room he was now, the council room, in an endless meeting with his advisors; and he had no energy left to deal with letters, arrangements and petitions. The meeting was done, the advisors had been dismissed but the work was not finished at all.

 _Such a heavy burden to be a king._ His late wife, Elena, had once whispered those words to him, mockingly. He barely knew her back then, but the way she smiled and japed had always been able to take his breath away. _It is not such a burden when said weight is carried by two. A king is nothing without his queen._ That had been his answer.

Corvin shook his head. What a bitter joke. _A king is nothing without his queen, yet here I stand without you, my love._ He heard her laugh, deep in his heart where she'd stayed since the day she left life as they knew it—where she belonged—and Corvin smiled. He knew what the laugh meant.

 _I am right here, dearest. Right here._

With a deep sigh, he looked at the scrolls and grimaced slightly. He needed a plan of action. First, he would make a quick scan through every paper to know what he was about to deal with. Then, he would organize the damn thing through level of urgency. Finally it came the _actual_ work. Sighing for the third time, he started working. Scroll after scroll, a quick look in each. It shouldn't have taken him more than a minute, it was a simple task. A quick read to then move to the next one and nothing else.

But a house sigil he knew well enough imprinted in the seal of a letter caught his attention and stopped his heart. _King Gaius,_ he thought with dread, staring at the snake in deep red sealing wax. King Gaius could only mean trouble. No good thing came out of such a vicious creature and no good news came from Limerian letters with the Damora sigil on them.

He stared at it for a long time, as if the letter was about to caught on fire and burn the tip of his fingers. As if the snake in the seal was about to come to life and crawl out of the sealing wax, ready to bury its poisonous fangs in anyone he loved, in anything he held dearly. _Poisonous words from a poisonous king._ He suddenly grabbed the letter opener with rigid and precise movements, a frown marring his fair features. Once the seal was broken, he took out the letter before he hesitated and held it in front of his eyes.

Without any further preamble, he started reading.

 _King Corvin,_

 _It is with great sorrow that, under the power of the Royal family of Limeros, I inform you that King Gaius Damora, first of his name, has passed away. As it's required by our faith, the monarch it's being honored in a discreet service in the Temple of Valoria, and will be buried in the royal graveyard, three days after his demise. Since the rightful heir to the throne, Prince Magnus Lukas Damora, has only witness the passing of eighteen years, it has befallen in the hands of her majesty, Queen Althea Damora, the duty to rule Limeros until the prince comes of age._

 _Attached to this letter are the necessary forms to update the treaties between both kingdoms, Auranos and Limeros, and maintain peace and the previous agreements between both monarchies. With the best of wishes, the Damora family reaches out to you, your Grace, in an effort to improve the relationship between royalties in such a difficult time for the Limerian royal family._

 _Sincerely, in the name of her majesty, dowager Queen Althea Damora,_

 _the members of the new Limerian royal council._

Once he finished the letter, Corvin let it slide from his hands and stared at it as it fell on the wooden table. He was at a loss for words, none of them fit to express his feelings and thoughts. _King Gaius is dead. That vicious snake is truly dead._ Laughter clawed its way into his chest and he nearly choked on it, caught of guard by his own reaction. There were so many things in the letter that triggered different reactions out of him, that none of them by themselves felt right. He wanted to laugh because the most poisonous person he knew was gone from the world. He wanted to cringe under the thought of a new ruler that could be just like the last, or even crueler. He wanted to sigh happily under the prospect of peace.

He wanted to narrow his eyes at the letter and mistrust every single word from it. After all, he had learned not to trust what seemed to be too good. A lesson he'd learn from Gaius, actually, who had meant it as a lesson for his son: We should not desire everything that shines. But, another lesson came to his mind at the same moment: The man that fears losing has already lost. And relationships between kingdoms had always been a game that required skill and patience.

A new game was just beginning, with a new set of players. King Gaius had kept his family tightly under his thumb, what would they do now that they were free? The boy, Prince Magnus, was already old enough to carry his father's traits, or maybe he would despise his legacy as much as Corvin did. Queen Althea was a sort of an enigma to Corvin. A deeply controlled woman that showed no emotion and revealed no weakness. Silent and cold, the queen remained loyal to her husband... but Corvin knew well enough that it could all be a lie. With such a reserved person, it was hard to know. And then there was Gaius' daughter, Lucia. A girl of Cleo's age who was said to be the fairest woman in all of Limeros. Was she a snake or a harmless rabbit?

He passed the tip of his index finger over the bridge of his nose in a slow movement, an old habit of his that revealed that he was deep in thought. It was a delicate subject, after all, and it required his full, undivided attention. The Limerian family, the now ruling family of Limeros, was a mystery to him. Were they friend or foe? How could he know? _Knowing your enemy is half the battle._ He could not approach such a situation blindfolded.

 _I need ears. I need eyes. I need someone there that can report back to me._

It couldn't be a spy. He hardly knew anything about the foreign kingdom, much less what they would do, _could_ do, if a spy was discovered. Not to mention the impact it would have in their newfound relationship if such an act was discovered. No, an obvious spy was not an option. He needed someone with a good excuse to approach the family and with the noble blood required to hold an acquaintance with royalty. Someone that looked the part of innocence and that he trusted completely. An appropriate representation of the crown.

 _Or the crown itself._

He considered it for a moment, still staring at the letter. He could leave one of the members of the council in charge until he came back and he could assess the situation himself, but the Damoras could misinterpret his intentions, claiming his arrival to be fueled by an ill motive. He needed an excuse to travel, a strong one.

And then it came to him, the realization of what he could offer. Since they were extending their hands to offer the permanence of peace, he could offer something that would make said peace stronger. _The offering of the consideration of a marriage alliance._

Emilia was the heiress to his throne, the next queen of Auranos, and she was already betrothed, though in secret, to Simon Ranus. The marriage was already set to take place after her coronation, which would take place whenever Emilia felt ready since Corvin was willing to abdicate as soon as she asked. But Cleiona, of only sixteen, remained unattached to any kind of commitment and was the perfect candidate for the task. He would travel with her under said excuse, he would watch the ruling family of Limeros to then leave with a clear perspective of what was he dealing with. Regarding the marriage alliance, Cleiona would be the one to chose, most probably refusing to marry, as he knew she wanted nothing but freedom for the time being, and his predicament would be solved. He would ask her to politely decline to the queen of Limeros the prospect of marriage and they could safely walk away, since they were promising nothing but _consideration._

It was a technicism and it had its risks, but it was better than to approach such a problem with no clear picture whatsoever of what was he dealing with. Yes, it was his better option.

He would start the arrangements in the morning and send a letter asking for a visit as soon as he could. The most difficult task, however, would be carried out as late as possible. Telling his daughter Cleo was definitely the most difficult thing he would have to do and, probably, the most dangerous one.

But it had to be done.


	3. The Alliances Form

**Chapter III. _The Alliances Form._**

Princess Cleo did not like Limeros.

The air was freezing, the ground was nothing but a blanket of white, and the sky seemed to remain gray at all times. The citizens were like strange creatures to the princess. Sullen faces and bones protruding from their bodies from lack of nourishment. In Auranos there was barely a belly left unsatisfied and to see the main population of Ravencrest was either starving or ill left the princess feeling nauseated herself.

 _How could he?!_ She thought to herself as she had many times on their way to Castle Damora. Cleo had heard nothing but horror stories about the family of blood and now her father was considering she spends the rest of her days with them?!

The boys in Auranos told the girls tales of how when the moon was full that King Gaius and his son, Magnus, turned in snake creatures and kill innocents in the night. Of course Cleo knew they were false stories that were made up to scare young maidens but she had to wonder how cruel could you be to have ever been described in such a way.

"So Cleo, any new thoughts upon Limeros?" King Corvin asked from across the carriage. They'd just left their ship and entered Ravencrest. Cleo had seen the shards of ice amongst the water and the sky turning an insufferable grey; it had set a cold dread in her heart.

 _New thoughts? It's horrible! It is completely dreadful! Never have I seen such a wasteland of misery and despair! How dare you send me here? This place that is devoid of sunlight and warmth! Bringing me here to wed the prince of blood, have you no love for me? I will die out here! I know it! I know it!_

"It is too cold." She childishly huffed and crossed her arms.

Corvin gave a heavy sigh after that being one of the many attempts to make conversation with his angered daughter. She had barely spoken to him since the moment they left Auranos. The usual warmth that glowed from Cleo was gone and replaced by her hot anger.

She looked outside of her window upon all of the riders, desperately wishing to see her beloved Theon amongst them. Alas her heart still grieved for him after he fell to an assassin, aiming for Cleo. She remembered holding him in her arms as the light faded from his eyes. Neither could gather the words to say goodbye. He merely looked upon her with a weak smile until the gold was overtaken by black.

 _It is too soon._ Cleo thought to herself. This was disrespectful to Theon. Their relationship had not been long nor had she admitted to herself she was in love with him but he was dear to her and she felt a warm affection for him. She liked to think that it could have been love.

"Cleo, I've explained to you. This isn't completely set in stone." Corvin said. "There will be plenty of other suitors to take your place. I simply need to see exactly what is happening here in Limeros as Althea takes the throne."

"So I am to play the part as the breeding mare so you can spy?" Cleo snapped.

"Cleo Bellos!" Corvin snapped, making her shake suddenly. "You will stop this childish behavior this instance! You are a princess of Auranos and it is time you start acting like one!" Cleo looked at him with frightened wide eyes and nodded. Corvin slunk back into his seat running his hand over his aging face. "I promise you will not see ice and snow forever, my daughter. You'll feel the warmth of the sun upon your face again. I promise you that."

Cleo placed her hands in her lap, sat up straight, and didn't say another word until they reached Castle Damora. But she couldn't help but worry her father's words might not hold any truth.

* * *

Sabina furiously stuffed her gowns into her case, gathering what gems she could manage before Althea could confiscate them. Thinking of every curse she could think of towards the queen for this betrayal. Sabina was no fool. She knew the king's death was no accident.

And now she received a message that Althea had requested she vacate her chambers in the palace for a more worthy resident. It was outrageous! Sabina had been by Gaius's side just as long as Althea had. Gaius had joined Sabina in bed many more times than he had with Althea. She was the favorite, not the dull excuse for a queen that Althea was!

 _I should have been his queen._ She thought bitterly.

"Are you capable of gathering your things before my guests arrive?"

Sabina turned to see Althea leaning in the doorway. The queen seemed to have taken a new light to herself. She stood taller, her face seemed smoother, and the color had returned to her cheeks. Never would Althea be as beautiful as she once was but now she looked regal. She looked like a queen.

"Would you like me to demonstrate how capable I am?" Sabina nearly growled, clutching one her gowns angrily and shaking it at her.

"Are you threatening your queen?" She said, stepping closer into the room.

"I'll never acknowledge you as my queen." Sabina snapped. "I do not bow to cowardly usurpers."

"Whatever could you mean?" Althea asked, placing her hand over her heart in a gesture of innocence. "I'm grieving the loss of my strong husband. It pains me to take on the throne. Why must the goddess have taken him from me?" She gave a dramatic gasp and placed her hand to her forehead. "However shall I rule without him?"

"Save your breath." Sabina snarled, her anger boiling up within her. "Do not think you are safe from me."

"Then do it." Althea said, suddenly very close to Sabina. Her voice was low and drawn out. "Use your magic. Crush my windpipe with the air magic you possess."

"That'd be too easy." Sabina chuckled, after recovering from her surprise from Althea's dark words. "I want you to suffer and I'll start by revealing a painful truth to you."

"What do you speak of?"

"Remember that night you labored for hours and hours?" Sabina asked. A cruel smirking settled onto her face as she took step after step towards the queen. "Do you remember the pain? The blood upon the sheets? And how a cry never was heard from the baby you bore?"

Althea narrowed her eyes. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"You gave birth to a stillborn, Althea." She chuckled. "You gave birth to many babies who never took their first breath. You are far too weak to ever birth strong children. That is why the king had me birth his son."

"What?" Althea said in a shaky breath.

"You were on the brink of insanity. You refused to eat, bathe, or leave your room. It was easy to convince you to the baby Gaius placed in your arms was actually of your blood." Sabina came up to her ear and whispered. "Magnus is my son."

Althea drew back and struck Sabina hard across the chuckle but the smirk never left the witch's face. "Leave!" The queen roared.

"Does this change things?" Sabina began to laugh uncontrollably as she taunted the queen. "To know that not only does Gaius's blood run through his veins, but mine does too!" Althea struck her again but this didn't stop Sabina. "Magnus is the child of the two people you despise more than anyone in the world. Do you love him still?"

"Of course I do!" Althea snapped, pushing Sabina against the wall with strength neither of them knew she possessed. "I was there when he took his first steps. I was there when he said his first word. I was there when he rode a horse for the first time. I comforted him when Gaius scarred him. I was the one who took care of them. Where were you?" Sabina stared at her with wide eyes. "As far as I'm concerned I don't care if he was born of a demon. He is _my_ son and I'll be damned if you think you can take that away from me. Now Sabina, get out of my castle!"

* * *

Cleo's steps echoed against the stone floor, walking briskly beside her father to be free of the cold air. Upon entering the castle, she entered a large room with fireplaces on each side. Above one of them was a portrait of a man with dark hair but a smile was on his face and his eyes held a gentle gleam. On a small plaque was the name _Davidus Damora._ Above the other fireplace, a man who looked very much like Davidus but his eyes were narrowed and his mouth set a firm line. The plaque read Gaius Damora.

The only memories of Gaius Damora she could recall were of him wiping blood off a dagger. Also his son, the one she may have to marry, held his bloodied cheek and sobbed. Surely being raised under such a father as that Magnus would not be so different, Cleo wasn't fond of having a husband who'd scar their children.

She looked to see a portrait had been placed above the wooden doors in the center of the opposite wall of Magnus. He reminded her much of Gaius. He was everything the stories made him seem. The portrait was cold and his face devoid of any kind of warmth.

"King Corvin." A strong voice called. "And Princess Cleo."

Cleo looked to see the broad wide towards had opened. Queen Althea stood before her, she looked a lot older than Cleo remembered. Her hair had grayed and her face had wrinkled, but she stood taller than she could remember also. Behind her were her two children. Lucia was as beautiful as Cleo had heard. But Magnus came as a surprise to her. The portrait was not what she saw now. The prince's face had taken a color to it and small smile was upon his face. He stood tall over his sister and mother, his body well built and his hair seemed silky and dark as night. This wasn't the prince she had heard about in stories. He was one of the most handsome men she'd ever seen.

"Queen Althea." Corvin said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. "I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." She spoke politely. She then turned to the princess. "Cleo, you've become so beautiful."

"Thank you, your highness." Cleo said, with a slight curtsy. "Pleasure to meet you, Prince Magnus."

Magnus stepped forward and lightly kissed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine, princess." His voice was silky and pleasing her ears. But it reminded her of a viper lulling his prey into a sense of safety before striking it dead.

Cleo nodded and Lucia stepped forward to curtsy before her. "I believe this is the first time we've met, Princess Cleo."

"Indeed." Cleo said. "It is an honor to meet you, Princess Lucia."

"And I you."

Cleo turned her attentions back to who could be her husband. He kept an even smile, a straight stature, and a pleased expression but his eyes betrayed what she also felt.

 _I don't want to marry._

Magnus indeed was thinking the same. All the stories he had heard about Cleo had left him entirely unimpressed with her. The girl spent her free time at parties and indulging in the spoils of wealth. That was a luxury Magnus had never been allowed despite the riches his family possessed. Gaius preferred Magnus to be doing much more useful things with his time.

Magnus glanced over his shoulder while Lucia began striking up conversation with the princess. Amia was standing in the corner, her eyes burning into the back of Cleo's head. Magnus forced himself not to sigh, surely the girl didn't feel jealous. Amia was nothing but a bed partner to him, did the girl hold delusions that his heart belonged to her?

"You've had a long journey, I'm sure you'd like to rest." Althea said. "I'll have the servants take your baggage to your chambers."

The servants in the room set to picking up the suitcases. Cleo noticed a young woman with a pretty face made quite an effort to be the one to take hers. Perhaps the hospitality of House Damora was a well kept secret? That was all Cleo could suspect.

They opened the grand doors leading into the castle but as she entered she felt a sudden panic of being trapped. All around her were stone walls as her prison. The only color that was within Castle Damora was the portraits of their predecessors and the many red banners bearing the crest of a snake. They arrived at the guest chambers, her father across from hers. Cleo looked around seeing this room had been decorated a bit nicer than she had expected.

A rug of a bright colorful tapestry lay beneath her feet. The covers of the bed were a lovely shade of lavender, a great improvement from all the red. She saw Queen Althea had entered into the room with her.

"I hope you like it." Althea said. "The person who slept her before had such a talent for decorating. It is too bad her services had to leave us." The queen couldn't keep a pleased smile off her face knowing this room had once belonged to Sabina.

"It is wonderful." Cleo replied.

"Well, I'll go ahead and warn you. The wind is terrible at night so draw your curtains in tightly. If your fire ever grows dim do not hesitate to call for assistance." Althea said. Cleo nodded and the queen couldn't help but notice the girl's discomfort. "It took me a long time to get used to it too."

"Excuse me?" Cleo asked, suddenly worried she had offended the queen.

"When my father brought me here for the first time to meet Gaius I felt as if these stone walls would suffocate me. My heart yearned for color." Althea's eyes took a far off look. "But as time passes, they soon felt like they more protected me than caged me."

"Thank you." Cleo said, curtsying to the queen before the woman retreated from her chambers. She looked to see the servant girl tending the fire. Cleo settled into a chair. "Could you fetch me some tea?"

The girl took her attention from the fire and went to where a teapot had already been readied for her. She carefully poured it into a dainty cup and brought it over to the princess. "Here you go, my lady." Amia said.

Cleo nodded, not bothering to thank her. She took a sip of her tea and her face scrunched up in disgust. "By the goddess, did you pour me dishwater?!"

"No, that is Limerian tea." Amia said, her voice rigid with annoyance. "It is quite fine."

"It is vile!" Cleo exclaimed. "Is there not anything better?"

"I'm afraid not, your highness." Amia said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"And you treat me with such disrespect!" Cleo snapped.

"Someone as ungrateful as you does not deserve it!"Amia suddenly snapped.

Cleo stood up, angered greatly and completely disoriented by this girl's manners. "I am Princess Cleiona Bellos! I will not be spoken to in such a way!"

"You don't want to be here." Amia snarled, her face getting very close to Cleo's. "Magnus doesn't want you here. So why don't you just leave!"

Amia stormed from Cleo's chambers, tears pricking at her eyes. Cleo was left abashed and unsure of what to do. She should tell the queen of the girl's words but what if the girl was punished harshly? This was Limeros and discipline was a completely different thing than it was in Auranos. She decided to remain quiet and let the girl be angry. She could not stay in the cold harshness of Castle Damora. She had to leave! But how could she ensure that she and Magnus would not wed?

Perhaps if she ensures Magnus completely loathes her then he will plead with the queen to not arrange such a marriage?

* * *

Dinner was awkward.

Cleo sat across from Magnus and Lucia, by her father and was seated by a completely barbaric boy. His name was Tobias and she had learned from servant gossip he was Gaius's bastard. She wondered why the queen kept him in the castle and she really wished the queen would excuse him. He ate savagely with his fingers, gulping down the bitter wine with an eagerness to be drunk, and continuously winking at the princess. After watching him, she found she did not hunger or thirst.

"So princess, have you enjoyed yourself so far?" Althea asked.

Cleo glanced to see Amia who was pouring Magnus more wine tensed suddenly. "Everything is fine." Cleo said, making her look up with confusion. Cleo did not miss the affectionate look she threw towards Magnus as she stepped away.

 _So that is why the girl hates me. She is in love with Magnus._ Cleo almost laughed at such a ridiculous delusion. The prince barely looked at her.

"Princess Lucia." Corvin said. "I've heard you're an avid reader."

"Yes." She said, with a swell of pride. "It is a joyful pastime."

"I've brought many books from Auranos. I ask you pick any of them you do not possess in your library as a gift from me." Corvin offered with a warm smile.

"Thank you!" Lucia said, suddenly very excited to have something new to read.

Magnus grinned at his sister's sudden happiness. He was very pleased with Corvin. The man was kind and gentle. Magnus suspected this was how a father was supposed to be. It seemed so odd to hear such his voice at the table instead of the menacing tone of Gaius.

"By the goddess!" Tobias exclaimed loudly. "You haven't touched your wine, princess!"

"I do not thirst."

"Well, if you don't want it then we might as well not let it go to waste." He chuckled and snatched up her goblet.

"Tobias." Althea growled at the boy's manners.

"What?" He gave another wink at Cleo, who rolled her eyes. She heard a slight chuckle from Magnus seeing her obvious distaste. "She doesn't want it."

He gulped down her wine quickly. Once he was finished he brought it down harshly against the table and wiped his mouth. Lucia tapped her fingers against the table, obviously annoyed by his crude manners. Cleo saw that the servant girl, Amia, was fleeing from the room with sudden urgency.

"So, King Corvin.." Tobias spoke in a drunken slur. "What are the women like in Auranos? Are they all as fine as your daughter?"

Corvin's smile turned sour, his patience running thin with Gaius's bastard. "I suppose our women are quite lovely."

"It's hard to tell here!" Tobias laughed. "I can't tell if they have great tits by all the thick coats they wear."

"Anyway.." Althea said trying to change to subject. "Magnus, how are things in the training-"

Tobias suddenly began to cough beating at his chest.

"Oh what now, Tobias?" Lucia exclaimed.

His eyes grew panicked as he tried to draw breath but none would pass his lungs. He heaved and began thrashing in his chair, he fell from it on the floor writhing in agony.

"Tobias!" Althea exclaimed. She went to him and saw his eyes were reddening and foam was gathering at his mouth. "He's been poisoned!"

"Call the healers!" Magnus ordered one of the servants.

Althea narrowed her eyes. The poison she had used on Gaius had been expensive, its purpose was to make the death appear natural. This was a cheap toxin so whoever did this did not possess wealth.

By the time the healers arrived Tobias had already died. Cleo was wrapped in her father's arms, her eyes wide and scared. Magnus looked down not knowing what expression he should mold his mask into while looking upon his half brother that he held no love for, he decided to appear distressed. Lucia went to the table and picked up Cleo's goblet that Tobias had drunk from. A white powdery dust rested at the bottom of it.

"Whoever did this did not intend to kill Tobias." Lucia said. "Their target was Cleo."


End file.
